How You Remind Me
by Rashomon Aetelier
Summary: In the arms of a new lover, Seto Kaiba looks back on what was and sees that he can finally let go. [Euroshipping, onesided rivalshipping, Seto POV, rated M for lime]


**Disclaimer:** YuGiOh doesn't belong to me because if it did, Euroshipping would be canon and it wouldn't only be famous for the card game, it would also be a very graphic Boy's Love game. Starbucks isn't mine either. If it did, I'd get drunk on caramel frappuccinos.

**Author's Notes:** I have NO IDEA why I keep writing Seto/Yugi breakup fics. There's just something that keeps kicking me going "I got another plotbunny for ya!" whenever I listen certain pieces. This one's for another Nickleback song by the same title.

How You Remind Me

* * *

_And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am_

He glances at me with all the pain in the world. I can see the longing, the apology written in his eyes but I do nothing in return. I look at him the way I always have, the way I always will from now on. He's had his chance and blew it. He continues to watch me as I cross campus grounds and settle beneath a tree, shutting my eyes and leaning against it. I don't need to look at him, don't need to see him to know that he has his eyes on me. He's been that way since he's learned that I've moved on.

I pretend to pay him no mind though I still feel his eyes on the back of my head. I hear the others urging him to approach me, urging me to speak but I keep my resolve. There is nothing he can say to take me back. Perhaps for once, I know that I don't want him back. He says no, making excuses for me, saying that I'm much too busy to be bothered. At least he knows better. I remain near the tree. There's only one person

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_Was waiting on a different story_

I see him come in from a distance.  
Ryou's presence elicits some reaction from me, at least. He lowers his head, hands resting on his thighs as he tries to catch his breath. I glance at him and find that the smallest smile remains on my lips. He apologizes over and over, saying that he was sorry for making me wait, that he should have left class earlier. He goes on and on until I decide to stop it. I press my fingers gently against his lips, drawing him closer. His voice lowers to a whisper until he finally falls silent. I draw closer, pulling my fingers away and kissing him softly. I feel his body melt against mine. I too lean against the tree, holding him close against me until I finally tear away from our kiss. When I look up, I find that Yugi's finally gone.

I frown, looking off into the distance when I hear the hum of a familiar car. I take Ryou's hand to lead him off. It had been practice for him to come over so we could go over homework together. That hadn't been a priority, however.  
So much had changed ever since we got together.

_It's not like you didn't know that_

I said I love you and I swear I still do

My mind wanders back to a walk I took some weeks ago. I remember it was cold then. Snow fell over the streets and around me as I made my way back home. People walked on past me, some beneath umbrellas, others with arms linked with their lovers. I exhaled sharply, pulling the collar of my coat up higher around my neck for a measure of warmth. As foolish as it was, I felt that this walk with something I sorely needed. The snowfall grows even harder; the street before me slowly lost in a mix of snow and the flurry of people hurrying to get home. I've resigned myself to the snow. There was no way I could walk home in this blizzard. My eyes glanced over to my right as I entered a conveniently placed Starbucks.

The warmth was welcome. I could see that I wasn't the only one who decided to settle into Starbucks until the blizzard died down. I felt eyes on me, people no doubt wondering what the CEO of Kaiba Corporation was doing in a coffeeshop such as this one. I ignored them all. What did it matter to them?

My eyes scanned the crowd. Something caught my eye then. Yugi sat in the corner, curled up in one of the armchairs and nursing what seemed to be a mug of hot chocolate. His eyes were turned to the tabletop, the rest of him swathed in a thick jacket and a scarf. Outside, the snow had gotten worse, if such a thing was possible.  
Fate, if such a thing did exist was cruel.

_It must have been so bad_

_Living with me must have damn near killed you_

I approached, watching him, waiting to see if he would notice that I was there. He seemed preoccupied, continuing to watch the tabletop. Still I watched him. Still he remained silent. It took him a few moments to realize I was standing there. When he finally did, the shock in his face was priceless.

"May I sit here?" I asked, gesturing to the seat in front of him.

"S… sure…" he stammered.

This was merely out of convenience. I leaned back, crossing my arms across my chest as he continued to stare at the table. When I glanced around, I finally realized that we had been here before. The last time we had sat at this table though was when we were a couple. He sat there, as if planning his next move. It was as if we were caught in a duel but the cards weren't at all in our hands. I heard him speak, my attention pulled from my musings. "Seto… iie… Kaiba-kun…" he began.

I myself remained silent.

"Kaiba-kun… I still love you."

This time I'm mistaken 

I wake up with a start, panting, heaving and trying to catch my breath. A dream. Once again, it was all a dream. My dreams won't stop plaguing me. Nothing will, it seems. Suddenly, he rises. I feel soft arms take me into their embrace. I hear my lover whispering my name, stroking my hair and telling me it was all right. Our room is quiet save for his murmurs. The night is dark and shows nothing of the world outside. We are alone, he and I with no one to bother us. Mokuba is asleep, has been for a few hours now. No use waking him. I touch Ryou's hand, making sure he was there. Making sure we were alone.

I rest my head against his bare chest, hearing his heartbeat.

I know he won't commit the same mistake Yugi once did.

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

I capture those lips in a gentle kiss, easing him back onto the mattress. I take him in my arms as he returns the kiss. His hands slowly move down my back as I ease myself into him again, shutting my eyes with a moan at his tightness. I need to feel him, to feel him and me and all that we are. He surrenders to me and I to him in hopes that he purge me of all the things that plague me. With him, I can forget everything that has happened.

I can forget the way these nights seemed so cold…

How this bed seemed so alone…

Even on those nights when _he_ once lay with me.

I call out Ryou's name and I know I can finally let go.

_Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me_

* * *

-OWARI- 

All flames will be used to keep Malik happy with roasted marshmallows.

This is a oneshot. I don't want geniuses leaving a plea to UPDATE.

Happy birfday to me tomorrow!


End file.
